As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in communicating data across different types of networks. For example, a wireless network may include one or more access nodes, such as base stations, for providing wireless voice and data service to wireless devices in various coverage areas of the one or more access nodes. Wireless networks utilize both control channels and data channels. The ratio of resources available to transmit control information in control channels is far lower than resources in the data channel. However, numerous applications such as, for instance, voice-over-LTE (VoLTE), require more control resources for additional signaling, without requiring too many data resources. Moreover, in a multi-user multiple-input-multiple-output (MU-MIMO) mode, the additional wireless devices in such transmission modes require additional control and signaling resources. While enhanced control modes (such as E-PDCCH in LTE networks) are available to minimize resource consumption in control channels, they require additional resources in data channels.